


Мертвая водица

by DeeLatener



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Иван-царевич и серый волк | Ivan Tsarevich and the Fire Bird and the Gray Wolf
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dark, Drama, Horror, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: Думаете, вы все знаете о Сером Волке и Иване-царевиче? Все, да не все.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Tales.  
> Бета - Тисс

Проснулся Серый Волк поутру, вскинулся: будто позвал его кто. Навострил уши – что за голос ему пригрезился? Заозирался – нет, тихо всё в его избушке. Встал Волк, в человечий облик перекинулся да во двор вышел. Поплескал в лицо водицей ледяной из кадушки, сено из волос кое-как выбрал, потянулся до хруста.  
– Поохотиться ль иль дров наколоть?  
Никто ему ответа не дал. Вздохнул Волк печально, да все ж усмехнулся горюшку своему: уж не один год прошел, довольно бы кручиниться. Вдруг слышит: сороки трещат, всё, что в мире где случилось обсуждают. Прислушался Волк – и враз сердце биться перестало. Да неужто ли... Принесли сороки на хвосте весточку: умер царь Берендей, крепкий был мужик, да все ж хворь его заглодала. И что теперь начнется у трона его – то всем было ведомо. Рассмеялся Волк зло и радостно. Добрые вести принесли сороки. В путь-дорогу пора собираться. Иванушку проведать, друга милого.  
Перекинулся Волк, бросил избушку свою без оглядки да в чащу лесную помчал. Пока бежал, зайца задрал да косулю, голод свой утолил. Бежал и все думал: негоже к Иванушке без гостинца: сколько времени не виделись-то.  
И все вспоминал Серый Волк, как встретились они в первый раз.

Послал царь Берендей троих своих сыновей крепко проучить супостата, что яблочки золотые воровать повадился. А яблочки те – не плоды наливные, что в саду растут да ветки к земле тянут, деревни то да села в Берендеевой вотчине. Соседи недобрые порешили границы переделать, поболе земли себе забрать.  
Решили братья, что каждый пойдет в свою сторону, чтобы шире границу охватить, больше сёл освободить от ворогов, на том и уговорились.  
День да ночь, да еще полдня скакал Иванушка, младший Берендеев сын, торопился. Только давал коню верному Сивушке отдохнуть, себя не баловал. Да изнемог все ж, прилег подремать, сил от земли-матушки набраться. А мимо, гляди ж ты, Серый Волк пробегал. Почуял Волк коня да молодца, решил закусить, а с кого начать – задумался. «Из коня-то обед поплотнее будет», – так и выбрал он Сивку. Набросился на него, вцепился в горло, когтями грудь вспорол, напился крови горячей, а там и мясом насытился. Остались только шкура, кости да четыре подковы. А Иванушка спал сном богатырским, беды не чуя. От сытости так отяжелел Волк, что бежать не смог, так и остался спать подле молодца. А как проснулся Иванушка, как узрел, что с конем верным стало, как увидел наглеца-обидчика, так и вызвал Волка на бой. Если б не сытость, задрал бы Серый Иванушку, а вышло-то иначе. Принял Волк человечье обличье, в нем захотел биться. Не испугался колдовства Иванушка, только рукава рубахи закатал да на кулаки поплевал. Все одно ему было, что чисть бить за подлость, что нечисть. Дрались они, друг друга не щадя. Все кулаки в кровь сбили, лица измесили, одежду изорвали, запыхались и умаялись. А как сил не осталось, так повалились наземь, едва дыша да друг на друга поглядывая. И понял тогда Волк, что судьбу свою встретил, что никуда ему больше не надобно, и от глаз этих синих не оторваться ему, от кудрей золотых, от плеч крепких, от стана ладного – не сбежать, не спастись, не спрятаться.  
– Буду служить тебе верой и правдой, Иванушка, – молвил Волк. – За коня твоего впрягусь, другом стану, коль захочешь.  
Не верил ему сперва молодец, все глядел недобро, да Волк никуда от него не шел, добычей делился, помогал в походе советом да делом, нес на спине своей. И пошла молва о воине на сером волке: диво-дивное! Кто ж на волках-то ездит? Не иначе воин этот силы великой, раз дикое зверье у него в услужении да под седлом.  
Долго ли коротко, многие села освободили Иванушка с Серым Волком от ворогов. Унялось недоверие в сердце ретивом, а пустым-то оно, сердце молодецкое, долго оставаться не пожелало. Все чаще ловил на себе Серый Волк взгляд Иванушкин, все ласковее становился он, внимательнее. И печаль в нем таилась да тревога. Понимал Волк кручину ту, да помалкивал: сам царевич должен бы порешить, только он себе и советчик.  
И вот как-то раз отдыхали Волк с царевичем на привале, у копны сенной расположась. Волк тогда человеком сделался, кости размять. Жевал себе травинку да на небо посматривал. И вдруг молвил Иванушка:  
– Скинь-ка рубаху свою.  
Удивился Волк словам таким.  
– Пошто? – спросил.  
– Знаю, седло-то бока тебе намяло, – отвечал Иванушка. – Хоть бока были волчьи, да и человеку досталось. Есть мазь у меня, знахарками заговоренная. Всякую рану вылечит.  
– А не жалко тебе мази той ценной? – спросил Волк да сощурился хитро.  
Открыт был взгляд Иванушкин: "На вот, читай меня, как свиток берестяной. Ничего таить не желаю боле".  
– Не жалко, – ответствовал и сам потянул с Волка рубаху.  
Достал и мазь в деревянном бочоночке, таком маленьком, что в ладони с легкостью прятался, и все прелые стертые полосы, все синяки смазал. Да так тихо, так бережно, будто не со зверем лютым обходился, а девицу красную к себе готовил. Не перечил Волк, стоял да слушал, очи смежив. Слушал, как пальцы Ивановы по спине его прохаживались, как ладони сильные его гладили, нежили.  
– Что ж делаешь ты, Иванушка, – молвил Волк да голоса своего не узнал: жар в нем да похоть одни и остались.  
– Это ответ мой тебе, – царевич ему, да персты свои в серые лохмы запустил и в объятия свои потянул.  
Там Серый Волк и забылся весь: кто он забыл, имя свое забыл, – помнил лишь жажду свою, помнил руки Иванушки, уста его сладкие, стан гибкий. Помнил – и даже крупинку забыть боялся того, как ласкались они посередь сенного ложа, как льнул к нему Иванушка, как отдавался. Горячо принимал ласку Волчью и на ответ не скупился. Сплетал свои руки с его, губы своими запечатывал. Дышали они друг другом – надышаться не могли. Помнил Волк, как лобзал всего Иванушку с головы до пят. Шею его гибкую, плечи сильные, грудь широкую. А там и до уда добрался вздыбленного, в самую силу вошедшего.  
Застонал под ним Иванушка, луком изогнулся.  
– Не томи, друг сердешный... – прошептал, моля.  
Но не послушал Волк, расстарался для царевича. Уж так губами обминал, так языком усердствовал да ладонью себе помогал, что не сдюжил Иванушка, не стерпел. Застонал он томно, почти жалобно, да и напоил Волка допьяна семенем своим. Захолонуло сердце у Волка, зашлось от счастья. Разве мог он мечтать о таком, о друге любезном, о своем Иванушке. Да вот же он, царевич ненаглядный, разметался среди сенца, разрумянились щеки, закатились очи, грудь тяжело вздымается, а губы его алые, Волчьим ртом измятые, улыбаются довольно и сыто.  
– Ан нет, милый друг, – молвил Серый Волк. – Мой черед молодильное яблочко испробовать.  
Тут опять мазь кудесная пригодилась. Разомлевший Иванушка к себе Волка подпустил, только вздыхал да постанывал, пока Серый над ним перстами трудился. А там снова обоим невмочь стало. Взобрался Волк на царевича, пристроился да к делу приступил. Иванушка с непривычки враз охладел, буйну голову запрокинул, зажмурился. Тяжко было, да молчал, не к лицу молодцу жалобить. Губы свои кусал да терпел, не хотел Волку радость омрачить. Заприметил Волк, что не любо совсем Иванушке игрище их, да добрался рукой до уда молодецкого, опавшего, стал гладить его и обласкивать. Полегче стало Иванушке, а там и Волку. Почуяв, как отпускает его нутро из хватки своей, обрадовался Серый, разошелся и едва успел до самого корня удом своим вглубь ворваться, как самая сладость его настигла, выкрутила, выжала.  
Повалился Волк рядом с царевичем своим, обнял его крепко.  
– Никуда я от тебя не уйду. Хоть гони меня.  
– Люб ты мне, друже. Пуще солнца ясного, пуще неба синего, пуще земли-матушки.  
– Не гневи! – прижал Волк губы Иванушке ладонью, а тот только потянулся в ответ, к себе повлек.  
– Разве ж так должно к молчанию призывать.  
Не раз и не два еще ночью той любились. И все слаще было Иванушке, уж и сам он во вкус вошел, стонал да подмахивал, да научить просил всякому. А Серый Волк и рад-радешенек научить-то... 

"Скоро, скоро уж, друг мой милый", – думал так Волк и все быстрее бежал, землю толкал от себя прочь, с ветром боролся в прыти, даже с солнцем самим. Билось птицей заполошной сердце ретивое: не рад ему будет Иванушка, а свидеться-то придется.  
Выбежал Волк из лесу, во поле зеленое. Коровы да козы там паслись, мирно траву щипали, а то и дремали, насытившись. Дремал и пастушок, мальчишка босоногий.  
"Кого прибрать?"  
Решил Волк: бычок хорошим был бы даром, да заметен больно. Выскочил Серый из кустов, прихватил ягненка малого – да бежать, ноги ярить. Пастушок вскинулся, закричал было – куда там. А бежать во след побоялся малец.  
Придушил Волк ягненка не до смерти, чтоб не брыкался только. Так и прибежал, в тенях таясь, да кустами, да садами ко дворцу царскому. Знал он лаз один, что у дуба старого прятался меж коряг. Раскопал Волк землицу да нырнул в яму. Пробрался он в подземелья сырые, мрачные, древние. Были там и ходы, в погреба дворца царского ведшие. О ходах тех ежели и ведали старики какие, так те внуков своих пугали, чтоб и не мыслили во хоромы пробираться.  
Как пошире лаз сделался, как из земляных стали стены каменными, так принял Волк обличье человеческое, подхватил ягненка еле живого половчее и в темноту двинулся. Шел он и шел мимо мхов и лишайников, мимо огоньков дивных, мимо озерец белых, все глубже и глубже. Тихо было кругом, до того тихо, что дыханье свое жутким казалось.  
"Скоро, скоро, Иванушка".  
Вдруг услышал Волк звуки странные, будто шел кто, еле ноги волоча. И дыхание вот, но не свое оно, аж сипенье натужное. И царапает что-то по камешкам – цик-цик-цик... 

Хорошо было в походе: вместе зарю встречали, вместе закат провожали, а ночи были жарче дней летних.  
– Вот закончим с поручением батюшки – и в Царь-град отправимся, повидаем дива-дивные, людей иноземных, волшебства небывалые.  
– А пойдем. Бывал я там прежде, покажу тебе все, что пожелаешь. Да скажу тебе, Иванушка, самое дивное диво я уже увидал. Вот оно, предо мной. И в сердце моем.  
Сражались с ворогом спина к спине, многие села спасли, освободили. Люд честной в благодарность собрал дары царю-батюшке, повезли их Иван с Волком во дворец. На пути им братья Ивановы встретились, хоть и не с пустыми руками, да дары их скудны были.  
– Жди меня в лесу, – наказал Волку Иванушка. – Я с отцом повидаюсь – да вернусь к тебе.  
И отправился он с братьями. Ждал его Волк, ждал, да почуял беду неминучую. Кинулся по следам – день бежал, ночь бежал, а на утро нашел он Иванушку братьями своими убитым. Позарились на богатства и славу, чужими руками добытую, брата не пожалели. Чуть не умер Волк от горя. Хотел он за братьями бежать, наказать их, да тогда не помочь уж Иванушке. Завыл Волк страшно, да так, что налетели черные тучи, загрохотал гром, замерцали молнии, вихрь поднялся, всякое дерево преклоняя, а что кланяться не хотело – то ломая.  
Прилетел к Волку Ворон:  
– Что ж творишь ты! Дубы наши древние портишь, где гнезда вить, где растить малых детушек?  
– Помоги мне, Ворон! – завыл Волк пуще прежнего. – Спаси Иванушку. Высоко ты летаешь, всякую мудрость знаешь, моего поболе.  
Согласился Ворон помочь и улетел. Долго ждал Волк, решил уж, что обманул его кудесник. Лег рядом с Иваном и смерть позвал. Да вдруг издали хлопанье крыльев донеслось. Прилетел Ворон с кувшинчиком в клюве.  
– То вода, – молвил он, – мертвая. Оживет твой Иванушка, но каким прежде не будет уж.

Горевал Волк тогда, кручинился, да уж лучше так, чем отдать, чем проститься.  
– Здравствуй, друг милый, – молвил он и ягненка протянул.  
Высунулась из тьмы рука тощая, тонкой кожей обтянутая, вся в жилах, бледная. Ухватила гостинец. Вышел Иванушка на робкий свет, что от мхов да лишайников тек. Обмерло сердце Волчье: еще тощее стал, еще страшнее. Глаза запавшие диким огнем горят, губы черные кривятся, будто не друг сердешный перед ним, а чудище болотное.  
Ничего не ответил Иванушка, упал на колени и вгрызся в трепетное ягнячье горлышко. Заблеял ягненок в последний раз. Захрустели его косточки, запахло кровью, кишками и мясом сырым. Смотрел Волк, как ест Иванушка, не давал себе отвернуться. Вспоминал, как сам жрал Сивку его да и на него самого поглядывал. Так и Иванушка теперь будто зверь дикий...  
Обглодал Иванушка ягненка, все рубище свое рваное да истертое в крови перепачкал. Утер он рот ладонью да в Волка взгляд гневный вперил.  
– Давно в гости не захаживал, – голос его скрипучим стал: с кем говорить здесь? С жуками да крысами? – Позабыл меня, друг сердешный, – прошипел Иванушка дрожащим голосом.  
– Не забыл. Ни мгновения не забывал.  
– Что ж пришел? Пустишь ли? Братьев проведать? – зло усмехнулся Иванушка, скривились его черные губы.  
– Пущу. Теперь пущу. Не мог я раньше. Коли привел бы тебя в палаты к отцу, убили бы мы братьев твоих, а на отца не поднялась бы твоя рука, знаю. Проклял бы он тебя, не оставил подле себя. Теперь все пути нам открыты. Умер Берендей.  
Уж и так темно было лицо Иванушки, а тут и вовсе почернело. Посмотрел он на Волка взглядом тоскливым, будто верить не хотел, будто ждал – "Неправда ведь!" Поднял руки свои когтистые, спрятал за ними лицо. Не трогал его Волк ни дланью, ни словом, – ждал.  
Очнулся от тоски Иванушка, посмотрел взором ясным, решимости казнить своих обидчиков исполненным.  
– Веди, – молвил он, – в покои брата старшего.  
Пробрались они в палаты светлые, стены там были охотой расписаны, медведями да оленями. Отдыхал старший брат с девами красными, так увлеклись они, что гостей не заметили. Не дали им други опомниться. Девок Волк разорвал, чтоб шум раньше времени не подняли, а Иван над братом навис перепуганным.  
– Узнаешь меня, супостат?  
Закивал старший брат часто, испуганно.  
– Дай-ка руку твою пожать.  
Протянул брат руку Иванушке дрожащую, сжал ее в своей царевич.  
– Этой рукой ты меня убил. Этой рукой дары мои батюшке отдал.  
Посмотрел Иванушка в глаза брату да дернул руку с такой силой немыслимой, что оторвал ее в локте. А как повалился брат на пол, как закрутился, завыл, так набросился на него Иванушка и глотку всю выгрыз.  
– Пирком – да за свадебку, – молвил Иванушка, губы кровавые облизнув, обвел взглядом убранство – все кругом будто клюквой поросло. Поманил он к себе друга верного, Волка Серого, и поцеловал горячо. – Дальше пойду. Может, убьют меня, то мне неведомо.  
– С тобой я, – буркнул Волк, лбом ко лбу прижимаясь.  
Успели они и брата среднего навестить, кутил он с друзьями в зале пиршественной. Как увидели Иванушку, так в крик, да Волк двери дубовые охранял, не выпустил.  
Опомнилась стража – да поздно. Распахнулись двери сами собой, выкатилась голова царевича среднего люду под ноги.  
– Я теперь ваш царь! – крикнул грозно Иванушка, весь в крови выходя, сердце вырванное в кулаке сжимая. – А кто супротив меня – выходи на поле ратное, суд вершить.  
И нашлись смельчаки. Собрались они на поле и гомонили: "Спасем жен и детей наших от упыря, душегуба".  
К поединкам тем Иванушка готовился: умылся как следует, надел одежду свою старую, что на нем как на жерди висела. Кольчугу не стал примерять, ни к чему. Наказал Волку верному поодаль стоять, не вмешиваться.  
– А коль убьют меня, так беги. В Царь-град беги, как хотели мы с тобой.  
Обнял царевича Волк, расцеловал жарко.  
– Не умрешь ты, – молвил. – Никогда не умрешь. Кто мертвой водицы испил, тому смерть сестрицей стала.  
Так и вышло. Бились с Иванушкой воины, кто в рукопашную, кто с оружием. Истыкали всего топорами да кинжалами, душить пытались да кости ломать – все едино царевич верх брал. Поднесла ему девица ковшик – воды испить, ан там яд оказался. Выпил его Иванушка до дна – не поморщился, да девицу отпустил: что проку еще одну душу губить.  
Обернулся к люду Иванушка и крикнул:  
– Кто не присягнет мне из воинов, того я со свету сживу. Хочет кто еще со мной силой помериться?  
Посмотрели богатыри на поле бранное: от крови пожухла вся травушка, земля сыра стонет, умилостивить пытается, довольно, мол, – промолчали молодцы.  
Как закончились смельчаки, так выпрямил спину Иван-царевич, осмотрел всех зверем лютым.  
Поползли к нему на поклон, к земле припадая, от запаха крови дурея, смерть за плечом царским чуя, от страха еще ниже сгибаясь: богатыри, старики, девы, дети.  
– Как звать-величать тебя, царь-государь? – старец спросить осмелился.  
Вскинул Иванушка голову, глянул на Волка своего:  
– Кощеем кличьте! – велел, и сам от потехи рассмеялся. – Хорошо имечко, а, друг любезный? По мне!  
Так и появился на свет Кощей, а царство Иванушкино с тех пор стали звать Кощеевым. И худое видал там люд и доброе, но о том уж другой сказ.


End file.
